Supernatural Imagine - The Death of a Loved One
by waiting4ubeth.bo
Summary: Supernatural Imagine: As you return on the verge of death, watch the reactions of your Angel [Cas], your 'big brother' [Dean] and your crush/lover [Sam] before and after you die. - Based in Season 9


Cas laid you down on a bed in the bunker. You were bleeding dangerously from your stomach, right shoulder and your inner thigh. Cuts and bruises covered your pale body, you _were _dying. "Sam! Dean!" Cas called out laying you still on the blue bed as you shivered, the lack of blood making the room seem freezing cold. "Y/N..." Castiel couldn't help but mumble your name from fear.

"Cas?! What is it-" Dean's words were cut short seeing you lying shaking on the bed. "Y/N?" He rushed to your side, Sam following.

Sam gripped your hand refusing to let go, "Y/N speak to me..." Sam spoke softly sitting beside your small, pale body. Blood stained your clothes, hair, skin and had begun to seep through onto the sheets. "Y/N? Please." He begged, his eyes glassy from the tears threatening to fall.

"I'm here, Sammy." You spoke, barely a whisper. You voice was hoarse and weak, your whole body hurt, you knew you were going but had to hold on a little while more.

"Cas can't you save her!?" Dean roared terrified for your life. You were part of their small, broken family and they loved you as much as you loved them. They wanted you.

"I cannot. I'm sorry." Cas spoke in his calm voice, though his ocean blue eyes were glassy like Sam's. "I haven't got enough power." Cas sighed looking down at you, his face grim.

"It's'o'ay." You slurred before coughing, "Don't blame him, Dean. I'm glad... He was able to take me home." She smiled at the three in their wet eyes. As you breathed your body shook, the deep breaths becoming impossible from the pain. "I'm glad-" You coughed, your breath hitching "I got to see my awesome big bro," you look to Dean who let the first tear fall as he collapsed to his knees beside you holding the other hand tight. "My angel" She smiled to Castiel who sat near your head, stroking your throbbing head. "And" You look to Sam who had the sweetest, more concerned face, his puppy dog eyes shimmering "the one who I love one last time." You hadn't realised you had begun to cry, your back arched from the pain becoming overwhelming. "It hurts." You cry out the men gripping tighter.

"It's okay" Sam whimpered "You're gonna be okay.."

"Sammy, I'm dying." You give a shaky smile, your tears falling over your white cheeks, your light eyebrows knitted from both fear and worry. "I'm not gon'a make it." You pant, your eyes becoming heavy.

"What about a hospital? Or-or something!?" Dean questioned refusing to believe there was no hope, his face seeming scared more than angry.

"They tortured me, Dean. Sent the hou-hounds on me." You cry from the memory, Sam rubbing your arm softly. "There's no explanation for it..." You finished before coughing once again, this time blood spitting, mixing with saliva.

Dean breathed heavy his hands pulling at his short hair as Sam comforted you gently, tears on the verge of spilling. "You know we love you, right Y/N?" Sam near whispered, grasping onto your hand as he did.

"I know," you smirk tiredly "who wouldn't?" you chuckled before wincing and laying straight as the tears calm slightly. You look over to Dean before forcing your free hand up to his trousers, tugging slightly to catch his attention. As he turns with teary emerald eyes staring at your pale hand, his eyes moves to your face where your own glazed eyes peered back "Calm down Dean. Hunters life, you can't save me this time." you sigh smiling but your face turns sad and worried as his tears begin to fall. "Ey, come here." You ask him and he complies kneeling beside you holding your hand tight. "Take care of these two alright? They're still our family." You whimper breathing slow and shallow.

"I will... Don't worry I will." He kisses your hand holding it close to him causing you to smile from the warmth he brings.

Cas meanwhile sits near your head, exhausted from the teleportation and the sad sight of saying 'goodbye' to someone he held dear. "Cas," You begin speaking realising he was there, "Remember to visit me once you've gotten back your wings, okay?" You ask smiling up at the angel.

"Of course." He smiles before kissing your forehead, his bright blue eyes shutting as his lips touch your skin. He pulls away reopening them, his eyes glistening.

"You have thee most beautiful eyes, you know?" You smile enjoying his touch.

Suddenly, you begin to gasp and your eyes squeeze shut from sharp pain slicing at your open wounds. Both your legs showed bone as they were torn to near sheds, your stomach was bloody with 4 deep gashes covering it, your left shoulder was shattered, long claw marks dragging from the break down to your hand, your right arm near the same. A deep head wound from hitting the concrete several times, scorches hidden beneath your clothing... "Y/N!" Sam calls out in the distance, the pain distracting your mind.

Gasping you open your eyes again but regretting it due to the bright lights of the dim room. You look around confused before relaxing back, the pain suddenly vanishing. Sam is by your face looking down to you crying, his own skin still pale from his recent, slow recovery. You barely have the strength to whisper but you continue anyway "I love you Sam Winchester." You smile before shutting your eyes, releasing your last breath.

"Y/N?..." Sam whispers his hands moving up her arm to her cheeks where he stroked away the tear streak marks "C'mon, Y/N, wake up.." He begs though knowing it was useless. Kissing your near blue lips, he kisses your forehead and holds your face close to his chest where he cried. Dean on one side was crying watching the pain of his baby brothers loss and his own comrade - his sister's death! He held her hand to his forehead wanting her as close as he could. Castiel meanwhile stood in shock of the now corpse, able to literally see the light do out. He turned his head away, facing down as a few tears fell from his sweet eyes.

_SPNSPNSPNSPN_

As Dean, Sam and Cas stood with your favourite drink each, they watched the corpse burn, a hunters funeral...

_SPNSPNSPNSPN_

**_So yes I wrote a cheesy ass romance/death fic _**

**_you're welcome _**

**_I'm not a romantic at all so I don't know if this is good or whatever - I'm not good at death scenes either if you could not tell... _**

**_Bye_**


End file.
